


baby's first birthday

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara's son has his first birthday and Kasius, of course, wants to throw him a party.
Relationships: Kasius & Sinara (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Kasius & Sinara (Marvel) & Original Child Character(s), Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	baby's first birthday

“Kasius,”Sinara said, softly enough that it didn’t wake Kaznaq, who was content to drool all over her shoulder in his sleep.“Did a confetti and paper streamer vendor crash their cruiser into our home?”

Kasius chuckled and rolled his eyes.“I told you I’d be decorating, darling.”

“A little,”Sinara pointed out.“You said you’d decorate a little.”

Kasius tilted his head in a far too good impression of the way she usually did when he was being silly and she shook her head slowly.“Ah. Of course. This counts as a little, doesn’t it?”

“Do you see any banners?”he teased.

“I don’t,”she allowed.“I’m currently still distracted by the sheer amount of glitter on that balloon, though, so I will have to get back to you on that.”

“It’s a perfectly reasonable amount of glitter.” Kasius kissed her and maneuvered Kazzie out of his carrier without waking him.“There might be one banner, actually. Just a small one.”

Sinara just rolled her eyes at that with a barely suppressed smile and headed to the bathroom. She needed a shower - more because of Kaznaq drooling all over her than the workout, really. It hadn’t been up to her usual standard with the baby strapped to her but Kasius hadn’t wanted to ruin the surprise for him by letting him see the room before it was fully decorated. She hadn’t argued that the baby wouldn’t care one way or the other; as long as Kazzie got to tear up some paper, he’d be happy.

But Kasius had been far too excited about this for her to want to ruin it. She was pretty excited herself, really. It was hard to believe their boy was already a year old.

She stepped out of the shower and put on the clothes Kasius had set out with a fond scoff. He did that for all social occasions but she hadn’t realised the baby’s birthday counted as a social occasion, with barely a handful of guests they’d invited.

“You look beautiful,”Kasius told her as she walked into the bedroom. He was trying to get Kazzie to keep his socks on, by the looks of it.“Doesn’t Mama look beautiful, sweetie?”

“Ma,”Kazzie said, giving her a broad smile and chucking his sock in her general direction.

She picked it up and handed it back to Kasius. He was slightly more likely to convince Kazzie of socks than she was. Not that either of them had a great success rate.

Kasius tried twice more before giving up and slipping the socks into his pocket.“I’ll just put them on when he’s distracted by the balloons.”

Kaznaq, who had been pouting at the disappearance of his favourite things to throw on the floor, perked up at the last word.“Loon?”

“Don’t spoil the surprise,”Sinara teased her husband.“You really never know when to shut up, huh?”

He shot her a mock glare.“Let’s go show him, then, before I accidentally blab some more.”

The room, Sinara had to admit now that she looked at it properly, did look really nice, even if the ‘Happy Birthday Kaznaq!’ banner was not small by any definition of that word. The birthday boy cared only for the balloons, especially the huge, glittery one shaped like the number one.

With the string loosely looped around his wrist so he could tug it to him and let it float back towards the ceiling as much as he liked, it was pretty easy to put his socks on. He was too entranced to even react to the doorbell.

“Where’s the birthday boy?”Clio exclaimed, and that got Kazzie’s attention.

He got up and raced to the door, as well as his chubby toddler legs allowed - right past Clio, right past Darillion, and careening into his favourite aunt’s legs.“Zazaza! Loon!”

“It sure is,”Azale said, picking him up and shooting her girlfriend a smug look.“Happy birthday, gremlin.”

“Ugh, why does he like her so much?”Clio asked.

Kasius kissed her cheek and took the massive bag of gifts to set it down by the table.“Why do you, dear?”

“I can hear you, you know,”Azale said, leaning in to give him a quick hug as Kazzie screeched in protest at being squished between them.

“Good, or I would have to repeat myself,”Kasius said.

“Have another two and we can each have one,”Darillion joked, turning from hugging Sinara to Kasius.

“Have them yourself,”Sinara said.

“Too much work.” Clio held her arms out to Kazzie, who looked between her and Azale doubtfully before lunging towards Clio. She caught him before he hit his head on her shoulder.“He’s the sweetest little thing but I don’t need someone trying to eat my jewelry every hour of the day.”

“He swallowed one earring,”Kasius said.“And he did you a favour on that, it was tacky.”

“I still think you should have another one,”Clio said.

Azale chuckled.“And if that one likes me better, too?”

“Well, then, I suppose they have to have another one after that one, too.” Clio tickled Kaznaq’s belly.“Do you want a sibling, sweetheart?”

“He wants balloons and cake,”Sinara said, gesturing to the table.“Let’s do presents first?”

It would take a while, with the mountain the three had brought with them in addition to the mountain she and Kasius already had. It was way more things than a one year old needed but spoiling him in ways she could have never even dreamed of as a child was far too much fun to veto the umpteenth stuffed toy Kasius picked out. Not to mention that Kazzie was far more interested in tearing the wrapping paper to shreds, anyway.

Later, when everything was unpacked and the cake was devoured, and Darillion was reading Kaznaq one of his new books while Clio took pictures from every possible angle and Azale made fun of her, Sinara leaned against Kasius’ shoulder and said,“So, thoughts on another one?”

“Another what, darling?”Kasius asked absently, hand automatically settling on her lower back.

She pulled back enough to give him an incredulous look.

His eyes widened, as did his smile.“A baby?”

“I mean, the baby isn’t really a baby anymore,”she said.“I liked having siblings, when I was little.”

“I’d like another baby,”Kasius said.

“Okay.” She rested her head back on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.“It’ll be so funny when that one likes Aza best, too.”

“Can’t wait,”Kasius said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.


End file.
